


【兵摄】爱在千分之一秒外

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Summary: 校园日常，我喜欢这篇，想更，但怕现在写不好了
Relationships: 兵摄





	【兵摄】爱在千分之一秒外

胳膊被人拐了拐，摄津把头往旁边倾了些许，视线还黏在那颗颠来颠去的篮球上。  
“嘿，快看快看，那个怎么样？”  
栗山捺不住激动，语速比平时快好几倍，摄津把胳膊从他手里拽出来，问：“什么啊？”  
“中线左一，长卷发，穿短裙，快看啊！”  
摄津循着栗山努嘴的方向看过去，视线在球场对面一排结伴站立的女生身上粗粗扫了一遍，定位到栗山所说的那位，不过对方刚好往后方扭头，摄津没看到正脸：“还可以吧。”  
说完，又继续看球。  
栗山踹他一脚：“别敷衍啊！你刚刚都没看到正脸吧，现在转回来了，认真点！”  
摄津不满地咂了一下嘴，挪开目光，将那位女生仔仔细细看了一遍，然后在栗山的催促下挤出一句公允评价：“很可爱。”  
“是吧，隔壁院公认的头号美女，听说还单身，怎么样，有没想法？”栗山又抬胳膊肘拐了拐摄津，摄津不太喜欢这种动作，但没有表露出来。  
“没有。”球场上对方球员闪了个假动作劫走球，局势霎时大变，摄津把手掌拢在嘴边，朝球场大喊，“回防！回防！”  
“真没有？那我可追了啊，你别后悔。”栗山虽这样说着，实际上却在偷瞄摄津的表情。追不追的其实他也没多在意，就是单纯觉得室友顶着一副花花公子的皮囊却堪称桃色绝缘体实在过于奇葩，因此习惯性激他两句而已。  
“后悔什……哎！看十号看十号！”摄津急得跳脚，完全顾不上旁边人在唠叨什么。尖锐的哨声将球场上剑拔弩张的气氛拉开一条口子，裁判朝摄津比了个手势，示意他换人上场，摄津从凳子上蹦起来，把毛巾和水瓶一股脑扔给栗山，小跑着回到球场。  
球赛打完正好是下午结课的时段，露天球场周围聚了不少刚下课的学生，摄津揪着前襟擦鼻头上的汗水，走到放包的地方摸出手机。群聊顶在会话列表的最上头，摄津点开，草草往上滑了几页，中途几次瞄到立花的头像，手指在屏幕上停一会儿，看清没什么要事又松开。大多数时候他翻群消息就像这样走马观花，他记得大多数人的头像，因此找准说话的人对他而言小菜一碟。  
“摄津，聚餐去不去？”同队一个球员从后面扑上来，猴子一样挂到摄津身上，摄津往前一倾，手机差点飞出去。  
他把人从自己身上赶下去，鼻腔充盈着汗水和球场的气味，摄津犹豫了一下，说：“不去了，回去洗澡。”  
对方没纠缠，笑嘻嘻地闹他一句“瞎讲究”，一抬手将身上汗湿的球服脱了下来，裸着上半身钻进人堆里找自己的包。打完球的人脑子没几个清醒的，只顾着叽叽喳喳吹牛打屁，一边说一边就把球服掀了，肌肉漂亮点的还能赚不少眼球。摄津倒是从来没有过那些花里胡哨的小心思，他是个易出汗的体质，稍微动一动就跟浇了一盆水一样湿答答的，因此打球的时候不管多热都会在球服里面套一件吸汗的运动衫。他抬手把球服背心脱了，撩起汗衫下摆，用毛巾擦肚子上的汗。  
后腰忽然被硬物戳了戳，力度不大，摄津转过身，背后站了个矮个男孩，面孔很生，手里握了一瓶运动饮料。摄津不明所以，对眼前的人实在没什么印象，因此也就没接那瓶水。  
男孩仍握着水瓶，眼神躲躲闪闪的，往下瞟到摄津裸露出的一小片腹部肌肉，耳朵腾地涨红，将棒球帽帽檐往下压，避开万里的视线。  
“学长，给、给你水。”  
摄津还没回过神，肩膀被人一勾，栗山嬉皮笑脸地搭上来：“不是吧摄津，这也行？”  
“行什么行，滚蛋。”摄津扭脸去掰他的手，顺理成章地略过了那瓶水。  
疯架疯了一会儿，摄津以为那人已经走了，抓起挎包和外套同队员们告别，一个人往球场外走，却在拐进人行道的时候又见着了那个递水的男孩儿。对方明显是刻意等在那儿，见到摄津便迈开步子朝他走来，摄津有些尴尬，点了点下巴：“你好。”  
摄津的主动反倒让对方感到慌乱，他抓了抓脖子，手里还攥着那瓶摄津没接的水。摄津从包里拿出自己的水壶，说：“我习惯自己带。”  
他眯眼笑了笑：“不过，多谢。”  
说完便绕开面前的人朝前走，男孩急了，从背后叫住他，说：“学长，我叫相叶。”  
摄津扭头看他一眼，折身走了。

天美南门到剧院只有三个公交站的距离，摄津不好意思一身汗臭去挤公车，在路旁小吃店买了一份卷饼边吃边往宿舍走。栗山他们已经在前往餐厅的路上，一群人挤占了公交的后座，一边说笑一边在群聊给摄津实况直播，消息提示音响个不停。不知谁又挑起话头，说摄津上辈子埋骨桃花林这辈子一身骚，男女都往他身上贴。摄津回了个竖中指的表情：“我对男的没兴趣。”  
“问题是也没见你对哪个女的有兴趣。”  
“别是不行吧？”  
这话激起千层浪，众人顺着“行不行”把荤话说了个遍。  
摄津叼着饼，双手怒敲键盘：“你想试试？”  
那人秒回：“别别别，我铁直，摄津你就是穿jk我也硬不了。”  
“我穿你大爷！”摄津把手机扔进口袋。

正值满开休演期，剧院没人，宿舍倒是热闹。椋给他开门，摄津弯腰在玄关换鞋，立花捧着盘子支出半个身子跟他打招呼：“欢迎回来！”  
“嗯……”摄津抬头，指了指自己的鼻子的位置，“沾了面粉。”  
“喔喔，不好意思。”立花用手背擦干净鼻子，说，“臣在教我们包中华饺子，万里要不要一起？”  
摄津跟在立花后面走进客厅，本想拒绝，却一眼看到餐桌边上正低头琢磨饺子皮的兵头，话到嘴边却临时变卦：“行，我先去洗澡。”  
满开宿舍卫浴分开，浴室外面是一排公共洗衣机和盥洗池，摄津洗完澡，把脏衣服塞进洗衣机，投了币，等它开始运作才起身出门。  
他垂着头，拨弄手掌心里的几枚耳钉，一不留和迎面走来的人撞了满怀，手一抖，耳钉掉了。  
“哎，我——”摄津及时收声，他有意避免在宿舍说脏话，躬身去捡耳钉时看到对方的拖鞋样式，登时火大，直起腰，“操，走路不看路？”  
“是你撞上来的。”兵头看他一眼，低头去捡散落的耳钉。  
摄津自己捡了一枚，另外的掉到兵头脚边，他捡起来递给摄津，摄津往手心吹气，气息拂到兵头手背，兵头极快地把手收了回去，问道：“没少吧？”  
“算你走运。”  
兵头绕开他，上楼。  
摄津回到餐区，立花冲他招手：“材料都在桌上，万里的话，一定学得很快。”  
摄津扯了扯嘴角，大概是洗了澡的缘故，他后知后觉感到肌肉疲累，包饺子的兴致褪了不少。餐桌被占用大半，最近的一张椅子恰好是十座之前坐过的，摄津站在原地，直到臣发现他，笑着对他说：“万里，就坐十座刚刚坐那儿吧，材料都现成的。”  
摄津这才拉开椅子，一脸不情不愿地坐到椅子上，翻翻桌上的面皮馅料，他留意到手边几个畸形饺子，说：“这不是浪费食材吗。”  
他抬头，发现臣正一脸尴尬地向他递眼色，于是心领神会，挺直腰杆，用勺子戳那几个饺子的锁边：“比鞋底还厚，怎么下嘴啊。”  
“没让你吃。”身后传来冷冷一句。  
“你能保证？还是说你这几个要单独煎一锅？倒真会给人添麻烦。”  
眼看着就要吵起来，臣和立花连忙扔下手中的活一人拉一个，臣打着圆场，嘴里直说：“不麻烦不麻烦，我一个人做估计得明天才能吃上，多一个人帮忙我感谢还来不及呢。”  
立花岔开话题：“对了，十座，东西借到了吗？”  
兵头这才偃旗息鼓，别开脸，把手里的发带递给立花：“幸说只找到这种……嗯，可以吗？”  
发带不像发圈，就是一条亚麻布，里头埋了条软铁丝用以定型。立花散着头发，着手包饺子才察觉到各种不便，因此拜托十座去找琉璃川借条发绳。她点点头：“可以的。”  
“要……帮忙吗？”兵头说得很小声，目光落在立花沾满面粉的手上，随后指了指她的头发。  
“啊？如果你不介意的话当然很感谢！”立花朝兵头走了两步，转过去背对他，问，“我要不要蹲一下？”  
“不用。”  
“绑住就行。”立花捏着饺子皮，昂着下巴让耳边的碎发往后落。  
兵头小心翼翼地把立花的头发拨到后面，尽量避免碰到她的皮肤，然后用发带捆住，打了个单结。他怕散掉，于是拴完结又使劲拽了拽垂落的带子：“没弄疼你吧？”  
“没有，多谢！”立花甩了甩马尾，回到餐桌旁边。  
兵头把手揣进裤兜，转过头却意外地对上了摄津的视线。摄津显然是旁观全程，嘴角勾着玩味的笑，兵头临走前恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
摄津对兵头的过激反应感到不忿，当众暧昧这种事敢做就别怕别人看，凭什么就瞪他一个？他气哼哼地别过头，却发现一桌人说说笑笑，和之前一样，看上去并没有人抬过头。

晚饭订了天鹅绒路口新开食店的拉面，配满开自制中华饺子。掌勺的臣当然不至于把摄津和兵头赌气的话当真，挑了个大号煎锅，别管谁捏的，统统混着煎，谁也不得罪谁。  
饺子下锅煎得焦黄，缀着小小卷边，淋上芝麻和柚子酱，乍一看个个都小巧玲珑，挑不出长相出格的。三角捧着碗对着一桌饺子发难，摄津眼尖，筷子一伸给他拣出两个三角形状的搁到盘子里，三角蹦起来，一把搂住摄津的肩，差点往他脸上盖印。  
满开的餐桌从来都是吵吵嚷嚷，虽然一开始默认按年龄分两桌坐，但总有那么些个燥动的灵魂吃到别桌去，于是干脆两张桌子往中间一拼，一群人挤在一块抢。摄津向来和兵头坐对角，能隔多远隔多远，起因是他俩斗气看对方不顺眼，能同桌吃饭已经是莫大的让步，后来剧团其他人默认他俩一碰就炸，因此心照不宣地将他俩隔开。  
摄津和往常一样坐在桌子边角，正应付着八爪鱼似的三角，余光里兵头拉开他邻座的椅子坐在了他右手边。半桌人倒吸一口凉气，九门咬了一半的饺子"咣当"一声掉进盘子里，痴楞楞地朝这边望过来，眼圈都瞪红了。  
"哥、哥哥怎么坐那儿啊！"九门急了，他习惯黏着他哥坐，听说这顿吃饺子，特意早早洗手上桌，往盘子里摞了小山堆一样的饺子放到旁边，摆明就是给兵头攒的，然而兵头却直接坐到了对面，还和"妹妹头宿敌"摄津贴着，九门顿时脑子都空了。  
同样震惊的还有摄津，他警惕地往另一侧挪了点，拧着眉问："你干什么？"  
"吃饭。"兵头拿起筷子，往蘸料碟里加柚子酱和蜂蜜，他瞥了眼摄津，反问道，"不能坐？"  
摄津嗤了一声："谁管你。"  
他说这话的时候是真的没想挑事，实在没想到自己倒成了被"管"的对象。在接下来的五分钟里，他每夹起一个饺子，刚送到嘴边，必然被中途伸到面前的一双筷子劫走，对方也不吃，看两眼就放回到他盘子里。几次三番，摄津彻底怒了，筷子往碗碟上一架，抱着手臂质问兵头："你故意的吧？"  
兵头神色平静："怕你被鞋底磕掉牙。"  
"哈？"摄津觉得他简直找打，但面对一大桌子人，摄津觉得不应当闹得难看，加上一成在旁边拽着他的衣袖打圆场，他便顺着台阶下，想着最起码忍过这顿饭再说。  
憋着一肚子气，摄津重新夹了一只饺子，这是刚刚一成放到他盘子里的，他琢磨着兵头就算再缺心眼也不会闲到扫一成的面子，于是放心地把饺子送到嘴边一口咬下去，谁知刚咬掉一半，筷子一轻，剩下半只直接被兵头夹走吞进了嘴里。摄津捂着嘴，脸色五味杂陈，右边腮帮子鼓起一个包："操，你恶心不恶心？！"  
话音刚落，脑门上就被砸了一颗醋黄豆，左京收了手，压着怒气说："好好说话。"  
摄津把筷子一放，起身离席。

他快步穿过中庭，回到房间砸上门，先后打发走了来敲门的立花和一成，等到房门再度被敲响时，他已经懒得再重复编好的说辞，调高耳机音量，连床都不想下。  
门外的人锲而不舍，一下一下地叩着门，摄津假装不闻，听完了半张专辑，敲门声还在继续。  
这么久，手都快废了吧。  
摄津爬下床，半踩着拖鞋打开门。  
门外站着木雕一样的兵头，一只手举在半空，掌根到尾指红了一路。  
摄津很意外，但嘴上绝不松懈半分："你直接进不就行？敲个没完。"  
说完便转身回屋，拖鞋一扔，蹭蹭爬回床上去。折腾半天他都快饿过劲了，和兵头吵了两年多，严重的时候也动过手，这种程度不算什么，他的脾气来得快也去得快，特别厌烦拖沓，若是换做他，必然是不会杵在门外把手敲红的。  
有时候兵头实在轴得不可理喻。  
"喂，别睡了，换衣服跟我出门。"  
兵头站在摄津床边，揣着兜喊他。  
"有病？别惹我。"  
"是男人就别婆婆妈妈的。"兵头撂下这么一句，"门口等你。"

房门外没人，摄津嘟囔着穿过客厅。打开宿舍门，兵头蹲在花坛边上用帽子扇风，见到摄津出来，将帽子往头上一扣，站起来揣兜走在前面。  
摄津搓着手臂，抱怨说：“去哪？好多蚊子。”  
“跟着走就行，哪那么多废话。”  
“靠，死兵头你再说一遍？”  
兵头不做声了，摄津心里舒坦了一点，昂着下巴跟上去。  
两人从宿舍出来，沿着人行道绕到剧院正面，顺着林荫路走到天鹅绒大街南段。这片以前是住宅区，重新开发后改为商业区，因为靠近各大剧院和宴会厅，各式商铺林立，游客和观众特别多。为了避免遇上麻烦，附近剧团的成员平时很少来附近消费，就算是满开这样年轻人居多的剧团也不例外，顶多即兴演出的时候来拉拉人气，若是开了什么新店，也只能像晚上那样集体叫外卖。  
摄津没想到兵头拉他来商业街，脑海中浮现出左京三令五申不让往这边溜达的画面，心里“咯噔”一下，手腕发凉。  
“喂！来这边怎么不提前说啊？”  
兵头扭头将他仔仔细细看了一遍：“你紧张？”  
“紧张你个头！”脑海中左京的画面被迅速切掉，摄津眼珠子一转，“早说我戴副墨镜啊，被粉丝认出来多麻烦——你——”  
兵头把帽子扣到摄津脸上：“别嚷了，大夏天的，烦。”  
被帽檐压到鼻软骨，摄津有点想打喷嚏。比起棒球帽，摄津更喜欢质地偏软的渔夫帽，他头发比一般男生长，但又不到能够完全束起来的程度，戴棒球帽容易在头发上留下压痕。兵头在穿戴方面不讲究，一顶帽子从冬天戴到夏天，除非破了丢了，他绝不会主动买新的。摄津看他这顶洗出白边的帽子不顺眼很久了，一边吐槽一边扎头发，赶在走出树荫之前不情不愿地戴好帽子。  
虽说临近暑假，但市内多数学校还没正式结课，所以街上行人不多。摄津跟着兵头穿街过巷，最终钻进一间火锅店。  
室内没几桌食客，但冷气开得足，显得有些冷清。兵头把餐牌推到摄津面前：“点吧。”  
摄津把竹制窗帘拨开一条缝隙，隔着玻璃往外看：“天降红雨？”  
“不吃拉倒。”  
兵头作势起身，桌面摄津忙不迭踹了他一脚，抓起餐牌细细研究：“那不行，饿死我了。”  
“我以为你能气饱。”  
“先小心眼的是你好吧。”摄津掀了个白眼，叫来服务员，“你好，我要A套餐，多加一份鸡蛋，清酒换白水。”  
他把餐牌递给兵头：“你呢？”  
“一样。”  
“确定？”摄津古怪地看他， “主食是泡菜炒饭你个白痴。”  
“啊？那不要，请给我换白米饭。”  
服务员笑了笑，低头修改备注。

等菜的功夫摄津去了一趟洗手间，回来时脸上全是水珠，领口也湿了一片，缩着脖子跑过冷气出风口。  
“你明明受不了热，干嘛还老是两件T恤套着穿。”  
“帅啊。”摄津一脸理所当然。  
“有什么用。”  
“用处多了，公演宣传挂至先生的照片总比挂经理给力吧。”  
兵头想了想：“我觉得经理很好。”  
“至少把胡子刮干净再说，不然绝对会被当作猥琐大叔。”  
话音刚落，服务员托着托盘上菜，两人都是小份的牛肉锅，配菜丰富，还赠有小甜点，摄津想也没想便把自己那份放到了兵头盘子里。  
火锅摆盘漂亮，香菇生菜胡萝卜，搭上肥瘦匀称的牛肉片，陶土锅内壁汤汁烧起细小泡沫。摄津见锅热了，简单粗暴地将食材戳进汤汁里，一边等一边说：“监督他们会不会以为我们出来约架了。”  
兵头正在和小菜盅较劲，随口说：“不会，他们应该习惯了。”  
“也对，就没真正动过几次手。”摄津捞起一片肉，裹了蛋液送进嘴里，一口咬下去烫得龇牙咧嘴，“不过道歉归道歉，吃饭归吃饭，别以为请吃饭就算完啊。”  
兵头说：“道什么歉，下午是你先挑事。”  
摄津停下咀嚼食物的动作，一脸防备：“我操？那你无事献殷勤，图谋不轨？”  
“……你能想点好事吗？”兵头无奈，小声说，“上次找你看剧本那事，多谢了。”  
摄津愣了一下，随即反应过来。期中的时候，兵头学校社团排剧，他第一次做舞台指导，拿不准剧本表现，所以找摄津帮忙看了看。  
“噢，那个……《爱的徒劳》？”  
兵头点头，说：“校内公演结束了，算成功吧，就想着请你吃顿饭。”  
“早说啊，还以为有阴谋。”摄津忙不迭咽下嘴里的食物，又捞了一筷子高丽菜和薯粉到碗里晾着，“不过还真是‘无莎翁，不剧团’，听说天美戏剧社年年新生演出也排莎翁。”  
“你没去看？”  
“没，人太多了。”大一的时候他是心气高，不乐意去要观演票挤小礼堂，上了二年级，因为不是戏剧社社员，所以不太好意思去凑新生剧的热闹，现在想来未免觉得可惜。  
兵头说：“你要来我们学校看吗？有排一场追加。”  
“什么时候？”  
“下周三晚上。”  
摄津打开手机日历：“可以啊，我刚好考完最后一门。”  
兵头吃完了菜和肉片，将米饭泡进汤里用勺子拌匀：“周一给你拿票。”  
酒足饭饱，两人捧着圆滚滚的肚皮回到宿舍，摄津一路上都在打腹稿，结果进屋后发现大家守在电视机前看搞笑综艺，见到他俩也不过随口问了一句“回来啦”就没了下文。  
摄津抓抓头发，钻进浴室冲凉。


End file.
